1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to retaining assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
A printed circuit board is generally fixed to a housing of an apparatus by a plurality of fixing members, such as bolts or screws. However, it takes a lot of time to assemble the printed circuit board to the housing of the apparatus via the bolts or screws.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a retaining assembly being applied to an apparatus for overcoming or alleviating the described shortcomings and deficiencies.